


You jump-I jump

by Remlundskan



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Kissing, Leo doesn't know that yet, Leo is actually the father of Kate's son, Making Love, Secret Lovers, Secret rendez-vous, Sexual Content, Soulmates, basically they've been together for years, cheating(ish), in secret, passionate love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Leo love each other! There's your summary! That's all you need to know! This is just the two of them, one night, one moment in time, with Kate coming to visit Leo, ready to tell him the truth about her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo called her Katie. She used to tell people not to call her anything but Kate, at least to her face, but Leo… he called her Katie. And he didn’t say it like it was a name, he wouldn’t say it if they were having dinner, or they were among friends. He said it like it was a rare jewel, so delicate to touch that the faintest whisper would cause it to tremble. He said it like a holy man reading Scripture, like that name somehow held the answer to all the questions in the world.

And he only said it when they were entwined together, lost in the throes of passion, when it was impossible to tell where he ended and she began, when their union was as intense and they were both close to the edge of insanity… That’s when he would say it. And in that name, in that one word, she could detect the strength of his feelings towards her, how deep into his soul she lived. She would think of that moment when she was on her own, when she felt like the walls were closing in on her… when she looked at her baby boy, her precious son, and saw Leo’s eyes staring back at her.

She thought about it all the way over to his house, longing for that moment when he would once more hold her in his arms and say her name, like it was the most precious thing on this earth. She thought about it as she walked up to the door, her heart beating steady and fast, the same it had done since the first time they ended up together in such a manner, all those years ago, when they thought it was just for fun, and then realized that they were forever lodged into each other’s hearts.

When he opened the door, however, his bright eyes smiling at her, his hand stretched out to greet her and welcome her inside, she couldn’t think about anything other than how much she, in turn, felt the same about him.

“You look beautiful!” he said, as he closed the door, and she thanked him. She had spent a ridiculous amount of time getting ready for tonight, more than usual, but the way he looked at her made it all worth it. He was quite stunning himself, she thought, as he took her by the arm and, like a true gentleman, escorted her to the downstairs living room, where he had an open bottle of red wine and two glasses placed on the table.

She opened her eyes to speak, but no words came out. For days she had planned her speech, for days she had thought about how she was going to tell him the truth. That he was the father of her son! But the words always escaped her. How would a man like Leo react to such news? It was a scandal waiting to be revealed, a field day for the tabloids, a disaster waiting to happen and their respective relationships would forever be ruined. People would whisper behind their backs, the headlines would scream, huge black letters accusing them both… No, better, then, to wait, for a time and place where everything was right.

“Kate, what’s wrong?”

She looked into his eyes, and suddenly, she had no strength left with which to fight. Consequences be damned, is what went through her head as she turned to face him, her eyes seeking his.

“I love you!” she said, simply, honestly, and he smiled gently at her.

“I love you too! You are my goddess, how could I not adore you?”

She smiled back at him. He always had such a way with words, even way back when, and she loved listening to him. But right now, she wasn’t in the mood for talking. She craved his touch on her skin, wanted his lips on her body, needed to feel him inside her. The only thing she wanted him to say, was her name.

It was as if he knew what she wanted, without even asking. But that was the nature of their relationship, they were kindred spirits, they knew each other’s thoughts. In between heartbeats, she was in his arms, and their lips were fused together.

This was where she belonged; she knew that, her body melting into his. They fitted so perfectly together, it’s like they were made for each other. A small part of her felt a twinge of guilt as his hands moved up to her hair, his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth, knowing that she was in a manner of speaking being unfaithful. But she had never seen what she did with Leo as being unfaithful. If anything, it was whenever she *wasn’t* with Leo that she felt unfaithful. She parted her lips, letting him in and their tongues met and danced in the most ancient of mating rituals.

She pressed herself closer to his body, feeling the obvious signs of his arousal against her leg. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and the knowledge made her legs tremble.

Wine be damned, she thought to herself, her hands already working their way inside Leo’s shirt to feels warm, naked skin under her fingers, she wanted him! Now!

As always, he seemed to sense her train of thought, because he released her momentarily, licking his lips slightly, his eyes burning with barely concealed desire.

“Bed!”

She nodded. Hand-in-hand, they walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, walking together as if they were walking down the red carpet at the Academy Awards. This, however, was far more important than some award show! This was their time! Where they could finally be themselves, where they could finally let all their guards down and just be.

They undressed quickly. There was a time for romance and sensual love-making, but this was not that time. They had not been with each other for weeks and the need was too great. They tumbled down on the bed together, frantically kissing, touching wherever they could reach and a loud moan escaped his lips as she reached down between them to grasp his erection. She loved feeling it grow in her hand, loved the way he wanted her. Wasting no more time, she quickly straddled him, using her hand to guide him inside her.

They both groaned as they were united, the weeks apart having been almost too much for them both to bear. Oh, they had seen each other, of course they had. On award shows, on tv shows, smiling politely, answering questions, the perfect Hollywood actors, so good friends, so close…

No one could possibly understand the agony they had felt, being so close to each other and not being able to touch. No one could know how it felt to be seated next to the one who held your heart, and not be able to scream out, over the rooftops of the world, that was so. They smiled politely, they joked in front of the cameras, but inside, they were both aching.

Not anymore, though! Now, they were back where they were supposed to be. They were panting as their movements increased and she gasped as he kept on pushing inside her, tiny moans escaping her as she rode him. Faster and faster they went, harder and harder he pushed, until she finally felt the familiar tingles all over her body, crashing over her from head to toe like a tidal-wave of ecstasy and she cried out as she fell, the heavens opening up to embrace her.

“Oh, yes… oh, Leo, Leo, yes…”

She fell upon him, her body still shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. His hands held up her head and they kissed, hungrily, and in the very next second, he had her on her back, still inside her, and kept on pushing.

Leo was a gentleman, she had learned that all those years ago. ’Always make sure the lady gets hers before you get yours’, that was his philosophy, and she loved him even more for that. Feeling even more relaxed now than before, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, her lips moving to his ear.

“Harder”, she whispered and he all but sagged against her as she gave him permission. And then, he started pounding into her, over and over, as she wrapped both arms and legs around him, holding him close, allowing him even easier access to her center. They moved together in perfect synchronization, as flawlessly as they moved on camera. She could feel her body responding to his assault once more, the tingles soon starting up again.

And then, finally, as his movements get more erratic and she felt his heart beating faster, she heard it, what she had been waiting for, and longed for, all these weeks.

“Oh, fuck... oh Katie… Katie… Katie!”

His voice washed over her as he released himself, telling her how deeply he loved her and she had tears in her eyes as she felt the waves hit her again, over and over, as if there was no end to the passion, the ecstasy, the feeling of being where she belonged.

“Leo”, she cried, her body shaking, “Leo, Leo, Leo…”

His name in her mouth, on her tongue, felt like the sweetest candy. They held on to each other as they rode it out, eventually feeling their breathing return to normal. He pulled out and fell on his back beside her, his hand moving, almost on instinct, to her breast, touching the erect nipple, moved up to caress her neck and then her cheek.

“My Katie…” he whispered and she turned on her side, her eyes still brimming with tears. As soon as he saw that, he moved in, gently kissing her eyes, kissing away her sadness. “I love you!” He said, still whispering and she nodded. She knew that. They were twin souls, she knew everything there was to know about him.

“I love you too!” she said. She had to tell him. He had to know. He was her life, her love, he deserved to know the truth. “I have something to tell you!” she said and he saw that she was being serious. Whatever reply he might have had died on his lips and instead, he just waited.

“Tell me!” he said and she took a deep breath.

“There is something you should know… about my son!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence that followed was deafening. Seconds went by that felt like hours, as she waited with baited breath for his reaction. He had not uttered a word since she told him. Her hand was still in his, after he grabbed it, mere moments before she confessed to him.

“You can tell me anything!” he had said. So she had told him.

“He’s your son!” she had said. She had watched his eyes, watched him process the information, watched them grow almost cartoonlike.

And the seconds kept on ticking by, yet he said nothing.

“Please, say something!” she begged, her heart firmly lodged in her throat, making it impossible to breathe properly.

Her voice seemed to shake him from wherever his mind had wandered off to, and he shook his head slightly to gather his thoughts.

“Are you sure?” he then asked, and she noted with some relief that he still had not let go of her hand. She nodded. She was very sure.

“He has your eyes, Leo! It’s there for the world to see. Even Ned knows it, I think. He hasn’t said anything yet, but I can sense it, sometimes, when he’s playing with Bear, that he knows.”

“My son?”

“Our son!” she corrected. Her breathing felt somewhat easier now, and suddenly, she was in his arms and he was holding her so hard, it felt like he was trying to squeeze her to death. She didn’t care! Her arms moved like snakes around his neck and held on for dear life.

For a while, no one said anything, they were just lying there, in the bed, holding each other, and then, his lips were on hers and they were kissing.

“I love you so much!”

“I love you, Leo! I’ve wanted to tell you for so long!”

And then, it seemed, his brain caught up with him, and he pulled away slightly.

“This is it, Kate! People are going to find out. Sooner or later, everything is going to come out. There are already people out there who suspect that we are close. When the press finds out about this…”

“I know! But I don’t care!” And she didn’t. She was tired of fighting her feelings. She loved Leo and she wanted to be with him. They had a child! Their love had created a little person, who so obviously had his father’s eyes. “I want to be with you, Leo! I do! You are the love of my life, you know that! You are my life!”

“So let’s do it, then! You and me! Together! Right now! We tell the world that we are in love!”

She smiled at his enthusiasm, knowing that it was too late to do anything right this second.

“Tomorrow, my lover! Tonight, I just want to stay in your arms, and listen to the beating of your heart.”

He knew that she was right, he was just so anxious to finally, after all these years, be able to shout of from the rooftops of the world how much he loved his goddess. She gently buried her fingers in his hair, massaging the scalp, knowing that it would soothe him, like it always did, and went on:

“Tomorrow, I will talk to Ned. You will talk to Toni! Make sure she understands what will happen if she runs off to the tabloids. And then, we can announce it to the world, you and me, together, the way it was supposed to be.”

“You really are my angel, Kate! Always have been! Thank you!”

She leaned in to kiss him, a loving kiss, slow and sensual, that made her insides tingle yet again, but with much less intensity than before.

“Sleep now, lover! We’re right where we’re supposed to be!”

He couldn’t deny that she had a point. It would not be easy telling his beautiful Toni that their relationship was over. But it had to be done. The charade was over. It was time for the truth. About Kate and Leo! About a love that had stretched out over nearly two decades!

About their son! Their love child!

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming about how they would change the world tomorrow.

# # #

The next morning, she woke up before him, allowing herself the luxury of watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, almost innocent and her heart ached for him. They had spent too many years like this, sneaking around, stolen moments in trailers and dressing rooms, always having to watch what they were saying in public. She was sick of it. She had spent hours looking at her beautiful baby boy, thinking that it wasn’t fair, to him or to Leo, or to her, for that matter, that the two people that had made him, who’s love had created a tiny human being, who loved each other beyond reason, after all these years, still were not allowed to be together.

Watching him now, the similarities between him and Bear were even more remarkable; they even wrinkled their nose the same way. Overcome with fondness and affection for her beloved, she gently touched his naked shoulder, the only thing visible under the covers.

Feeling spectacularly naughty all of a sudden, she pulled down the covers a bit, exposing his naked chest. Such a perfect specimen of man, how could anyone not love him? A wicked smile on her face, she pulled the covers down all the way, feasting her eyes on his morning erection. There was a slight stab of jealousy as she watched him, hating the fact that another woman had more access to this man than she did. But she knew that it was all going to change and so, feeling more confident now, she slowly went down to sit by his groin, his hard member right next to her hand, almost begging for her attention.

‘What better way to say good morning?’ she thought, as she took him in her hand and instantly felt it grow even bigger. She moved her hand slowly, up and down, all the time watching his face for that moment when he would realize that he wasn’t dreaming. 

As soon as she saw his eyelids flutter open and he looked down, she winked at him and swooped down, wrapping her lips around him.

“Katie… Fuck!”

There was a sense of power to this act that always left her feeling overwhelmed. She could turn this man to putty, using nothing but her mouth. She could make him say or do just about anything in this particular situation. She had heard about women, and men, to be honest, who felt that it was degrading and demeaning and all that crap. She was an honest woman! And if anything, she felt empowered while doing this. He was a man, after all, and she had the ability to make him whimper. That made her giddy, and she kept going, humming her approval as he started to move his hips a bit, thrusting further down her throat.

“Kate… Fuck, Katie…”

She loved hearing his voice while he was around to the point of no return, and hearing him say her name like that, proved to her that he was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing. Going a bit faster, she then relaxed her jaw and took him all the way in, going down on him until his pubic hairs tickled her nose. He was moaning loudly by now, calling her name over and over, like a mantra.

Or a prayer.

She knew all his signs and signals by now, after years of getting to know and love each other, so she could tell, the very second, that he was getting close to his release. She sucked down hard, holding him in her mouth, feeling him vibrate on her tongue and stretched out her hand for him to hold on to. And then he came, shouting, squeezing her hand like a lifeline. She accepted, and swallowed, everything he had to give, not letting go until she felt him tremble underneath her. Only then did she let go and moved back up to lie down beside him, smiling like a cat with a canary.

He instantly pulled her close, whispering how much he loved her, over and over, as he came down from his high.

“Good morning!” she whispered in his ear, and he laughed.

“Fuck… It is now!”

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss, wondering if he could taste himself on her lips and tongue. She had always been able to taste herself on his lips afterwards, but he had never said, and it made her curious. But she never asked.

“It’s still early!” she admitted, throwing a glance at the clock on the wall.

“Yeah, but I’m hungry!” he said, taking another deep breath before getting out of bed, naked as the day he was born. She stayed behind for a second or two, admiring the view of his tight ass as he went in to the bathroom, before joining him.

They had a big day ahead of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yeah, I said it would only be two chapters in this story, but I have discovered that there has to be three
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though they had discussed it at length during the day, and even though they had both agreed on the time and place for the press conference, they were both feeling nervous at the hour of their confession drew closer. They were actors, though, and they were used to doing this sort of thing. But that didn’t stop their hearts from beating faster.

As per their agreement, Leo, being the one to call the press conference, came out first. Her presence would be a surprise for the press later on. They were actors, and they knew how to make headlines! She waited silently in the wings, listening to his voice as he cleared his throat and welcomed the ‘esteemed members of the press’, making her smile a bit as he started by telling a little joke and then she held her breath, as he began the tale they had rehearsed.

“Thank you all, for coming! I have a short statement prepared…”

She wondered if any one of those reporters out there had any idea what was about to happen. They had talked about it at breakfast, as they went over the best way to deliver these wonderful news to the world. 

“How could they possibly know?” he had asked. “We’ve been so good at hiding our feelings for each other, the whole world thinks we’re just really good friends.”

“From the press, yes, but not from the public. Every day, I see more and more people online, discussing our relationship, claiming they ‘see though the charade’. We might surprise the media, but the fans? I think most of them already know!”

He had taken her hand, pressing his lips to the palm, making her insides shudder. So many years, since the first time, as she still got shivers, every time he touched her.

“In just a few hours, everyone will know just how much I love you!” he had whispered to her hand and she had smiled at him, her vision blurry. 

She had been looking forward to this day for years, and not even realizing it, simply accepting the fact that the love they shared would never be made public. A lot of this was because of her son, she knew that, and there was one small part of her that wished, even though she felt elated and liberated and excited all at once at the thought of telling the world about her and Leo, that maybe they should have waited until Bear was old enough to understand what was happening.

There would be headlines and gossip and innuendos and assumptions and the tabloids would put their sweet, innocent boy on the cover of every magazine in the country, reveling in the scandal they were about to create.

But she loved Leo. She loved him with every single part of her being, loved him with both mind, body and spirit and they had spent far too many years apart already. She did not want to wait a second longer.

Lost in thought, she almost missed her cue, as Leo was now holding the attention of everyone present. She was supposed to turn up, all innocent, because her dear friend Leo had asked her to come to the press conference. The actress in her kicked in and she walked out to stand beside him.

Leo, bless his heart, acted all flustered as if he had not expected her to show up at all. She knew the story he had told the press, that he had fallen in love with a woman years ago, and that they had been torn apart by society and conventions and the fear of the tabloids, but now, there was a child involved, and he could not remain silent any longer.

“Hey!” she said in greeting, her face smiling at him as they embraced. He allowed himself a few seconds where he took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her hair, before straightening up.

“Hey, babe!” he said, smiling nervously. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“Oh, come on, you know I would do anything for you!” she said, playfully shoving his shoulder with her hand. “What’s going on?”

He took her hand and sat her down on one of the chairs. Before letting go, she gave his hand a quick squeeze and then he turned towards the reports once more.

“I will answer your questions shortly, but just… indulge me for a minute, ok?”

He turned back towards her, took her hand once again and sighed.

“Kate… I’ve known you for almost 20 years, and not one day out of those years have gone by where I didn’t think you were the kindest, the sweetest and the most beautiful young woman I have ever met. You’ve been a constant rock in my life from day 1, my friend and my confidant and I stand here before you today to tell you that I’ve been helplessly in love with you from the moment I saw you.”

There was an almost insane amount of cameras clicking away, but by now, they were both lost in a world of their own, their very own personal paradise when no one except the two of them were allowed access. Her heart beating loudly in her chest, she instinctively reached out towards him with the hand not currently being held, wanting to touch his handsome face.

“Leo…” she said, in a voice that was more a trembling whisper, but still audible to everyone present in the room with them.

“You are my soulmate, my goddess; you are the very air that I breathe. We’ve spent almost 20 years in hiding… and I don’t want to spend another second of my life without you by my side.”

There were tears in her eyes, she was powerless against them. As he got down on one knee beside her, still holding her hand, she was finally able to reach out and touch him, and his name was on her lips, over and over, the sweetest candy on her tongue.

“I love you, Kate! I want you to be mine forever, for the rest of our lives, I want to be able to shout from the rooftops of the world how much I love you, and our beautiful son. Please, say yes!”

The mumbling of the reporters and the snapping cameras were nothing but a distant noise. All she could see, all she knew, felt and loved in this world, was right in front of her. Tears now running down her face, she nodded her head, and whispered:

“Yes! Oh, yes!”

And then, his lips were on hers and they forgot about the press and just stayed locked together, for a few precious moments, before they parted, and stood up, and turned towards the cameras.

“Now... Are there any questions?”

# # #

She felt as giddy as a little girl on Christmas morning when they were finally alone again. There had been lots of questions, and they had done their best to answer them all, but in the back of their minds, they had both been thinking the same thing; how they would celebrate once this was all over. And now, she was in his arms, and he was holding her tight, as if he was afraid to let go.

They had finally done it! It was all out there in the open now. It would take no more than a quarter of a second before it was all over the news. She was glad that she had talked to Ned before doing the press conference. It hadn’t been pretty and part of her felt really bad for doing it over the phone, but he needed to know that it was over. She would deal with him later. They would sit down and talk, like sensible adults and they would part as friends, maybe even sign the divorce papers together.

Right now, though? Right now, the whole world consisted of her and Leo and she felt so full of love that she could barely contain herself. Over and over, she told him how much she loved him. Over and over, reveling in it, finally being able to say it, and not having to think about the consequences.

They never made it past the living room. Stumbling and kissing, they fell down onto the couch, Leo instantly taking advantage of being the one on top by swiftly moving down her body, leaving trails of kisses wherever he could reach, eventually settling down between her legs, gently lifting her dress to reveal her smooth thighs and the silk panties she had worn, simply because she knew how much he loved them.

“My Katie”, he mumbled, pressing his lips against her thigh, gently nibbling at her flesh, making her shiver. “My beautiful, perfect Kate”, he said, pushing her dress up and she reached down to help him take it off by simply pulling it over her head, tossing it on the table beside them. He moved his lips closer to her center, then tickled her with her tongue where he knew she was extra sensitive.

She both giggled and moaned, his breath so tantalizingly close to her skin and she wasn’t even aware that she was trembling, until she felt a hand soothingly caress her side. She took a deep breath, relaxed… and then cried out as she felt his wet tongue flick over her most cunt. It was gone the next second and he was back to biting the inside of her thigh, but she knew he was just getting started. He loved teasing her, and she loved when he did.

True enough, not ten seconds later, the wet tongue was back, gently lapping at her for a few delicious moments, before going back to her thigh. The man read her like a book, he always had, and he knew exactly what to do and what buttons to push to elicit the proper reaction.

He had just returned to her cunt, languidly tasting her, like a cat licking up cream, making her entire body shake with need, when his phone rang. They were big news now, and they both knew it would only be a matter of time before the reporters starting calling, begging for details. Muttering curses, he got up to answer the phone, giving her an apologetic smile as he went.

Kate felt disappointed, and her body was still trembling. She watched him answer and thought about staying quiet, for about three seconds, and then she raised her voice, making sure whoever called could hear her loud and clear:

“Leo, hang up the phone and come back to bed!”

Leo turned his head and gave her a look, including a raised eyebrow, but she merely smiled at him, stretching out on the couch and waved him over. He disconnected the call, without uttering another word and went back to the couch.

“They’re gonna have a field day with that one!” he pointed out as he walked closer, taking of his shirt.

“I don’t care!” she said, and she meant it. She was done caring about the little things, the insignificant things. She cared about her family, about Leo, about their son. That was the only thing that mattered to her, as it always had been. “You belong with me! Now, and for the rest of our lives!”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down on top of her, their lips meeting in a kiss.

“You pulling me down with you?” he joked as he kissed her neck. She nodded, still smiling.

“Of course! You jump-I jump, right?”

He gave her another look as she quoted the movie and then sighed, all his love shining from his eyes.

“My Katie!” he said, softly, reverently, like her name held the answer of all the questions in the world. 

And she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Little thing I did for fun after a (really long) conversation on youtube regarding the obvious love between Kate and Leo. Minds started to wander and this is what happened. Be gentle with me, this is my first attempt at something like this.


End file.
